


Логово дракона

by BonnyRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оказавшись там, где быть не должна, что ты увидишь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Логово дракона

Все изменилось в одночасье.

Девочка открыла глаза и обомлела от странной смеси удивления и понимания. В груди разлилось магическое сосредоточие тепла и тревоги, превратившееся в чудный коктейль, попавший в кровь и в голову. Она смело поднялась на ноги, хотя не помнила, когда и как упала. Решительно выставила правую ногу вперед и сжала руки в кулаки, будто готовясь броситься в бой. Но девочка, которая уже давно была девушкой – миниатюрной и бойкой, - знала, что сегодня ей не придется сражаться, только внимательно смотреть на происходящее. 

Дух Чжу-лунь, знакомый лишь по легендам в пыльных книгах, хранящихся у деда и по небольшим упоминаниям в интернете, лежал на горных камнях, свернувшись подобно громадной змее. Его жуткое человеческое лицо с красной кожей, ничуть не изменилось, даже тогда, когда неожиданная гостья сделала несколько больших шагов, от чего камни под ее ботиночками хрустели и неожиданно громко откатывались в темные уголки пещеры. Две прямые вертикальные щели глаз оливкового цвета чуть светились во мраке мягкими огнями, подобно скоплению светлячков. 

Чужеземка уж было думала, что ничего не произойдет и единственно верное для нее решение – найти выход и вернуться домой. 

Верное, но скучное – с тоской подумала девочка, разочарованно поджимая губы. 

По-детски хотелось топать ногами, но она не решалась беспокоить столь древнее и могущественное существо, которому пока до нее не было дела. Кто знал, возможно, Чжу-лунь, жившего неизвестно сколько столетий на горе Чжуншань, мог принять ее не за мелкую блошку, а за опасного вредителя. Девочка надулась и уселась на огромный выступающий камень, когда обездвиженный и словно не живой дух, издал негромкий рык. Девочка поежилась, но не от страха, а от холода, пробравшегося до костей. Воздух, выходящий изо рта Чжу-луня окрасился в кроваво-красный. Послышался вой ветра и крупными хлопьями, на плечи и густые волосы девочки, начал оседать снег. Она широко распахнула глаза и посмотрела наверх, но ничего не увидела – кромешная тьма и метель. Но холодно быть перестало, поэтому она, подавшись первому же порыву, начала кружиться, вскинув руки вверх и смеясь. Девочку не пугали красные облака и существо похожее на змею, ее не волновала непогода – все ее существо обратилось в неведомую даль души и глубь сердца. 

Бессмысленный порыв вскоре сошел на нет – послышались тихие музыка и пение, исходящие казалось из самих гор. Даже метель утихла, отступая перед силами стройных чистых звуков, льющихся отовсюду. Среди камней то тут, то там стали появляться таблички из чистого золота и серебра, хрустальные сосуды, в которые с приятным звуком падали сверкающие жемчужины, мелькали лиловые надписи, вторящие мудрецам и пророкам. Вся красота и мудрость мира обрушилась на глаза и уши. Музыка и пение становились громче и настойчивее. Дорогие металлы и украшение уже заполнили все пространство вокруг древнего духа и девочки, а изречения врезались в сознание и горели пламенем под веками. 

Будто сотканные из тьмы и света, появились люди в шелковых одеждах. Десятки женщин с лунными ликами, маленькими ручками и ножками и десятки мужчин с суровыми взглядами и огрубевшими пальцами, в которых они сжимали фарфоровые чашечки. 

Напряженная тишина обняла гору и сковала девочку, отняла у нее голос. Тонкий вскрик на грани совершенного, и одинаково хорошенькие китаянки запели. Они зазывно поглядывали на мужчин из-под длинных угольно-черных ресниц и, судя по мурлыкающим прерывистым звукам, обращались с вопросами к духу. Мужчины в ответ не кидали на них жадные взгляды, лишь воинственно крикнули и с размаху бросили фарфоровые изделия тончайшей работы о бесчувственный камень. 

Чжу-лунь дыхнул и раскрыл глаза, а девочка едва не упала от обилия света и полоснувшего по телу жара. Солнце ворвалось на небосвод, грозясь разорвать его пополам. Металлы начали плавиться и по камням заструились золотые и серебряные ручьи, в которые продолжали скатываться жемчужины. Ярко-голубые облака взметнулись вверх, стремясь затмить всесильное светило, но красиво сгорели, не долетев до него.

Люди, походившие уже больше на неких волшебных созданий с человеческими ликами, растянулись по всему возможному пространству, окружив духа и девочку. Их песни и танцы превратились в единое целое, а сами они – в пеструю ленту с узором из десятка золотых драконов. Жемчужный дождь слился с хрустальным, серебряные и золотые реки смешались и грозили своим смертельным жаром.

Девочка беззвучно крикнула, но никто ее не услышал и не остановился. Удушающий пар начал застилать глаза, отравлять разум и тело, и девочка, беспомощной маленькой фигуркой упала на горячий камень. В глазах стремительно темнело, и когда казалось, что тьма поглотит все, перед глазами мелькнуло лицо, покрытое красной кожей. Кажется, Чжу-Лунь смеялся, когда бесстрастно взирал на нее умными вертикальными глазами. 

«Живи», - просто произнес он и раскрыл пасть. Девочка хотела зажмуриться, решив, что он, вопреки своим словам, сейчас проглотит ее, но вместо этого во все глаза уставилась на свечку, мелькающую подобно маяку во мраке. Она из последних сил потянулась к источнику света и упала… с кровати. 

Будильник бессовестно показывал ровно семь часов утра.


End file.
